The present invention relates generally to the planters, potting systems and other arrangements that are used in gardening. More specifically, this invention is directed at row planters, which may be elevated, and stacked to create a vertical planting arrangement, which could be referred to as a garden wall.
In the art of gardening and the care of plants it is known that various arrangements have been used to contain the plants and their respective planting medium. Several modular arrangements have been put forth. There have also been methods that attach or hang the planting container on another surface.
There are limitations to all of these methods though. The formats are only modular in a limited way, is limited in versatility of application, is limited in configurability, is instable in construction, and are expensive to manufacture.